Responsibility
by The Strange Writer
Summary: Years ago, L left his son Nate, nicknamed Near at Waamy's. Now realising that his role as a father to Nate is really more important then his job, L takes Near away. One-Shot. Sequal is full story 'Traitor'
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the story line.

Watari got up from his cosy seat in the orphanage's living room, and made his way to the door. He quietly opened the door and greeted the tired-looking man with a smile.  
>"Hello, Lawliet" He said fondly.<br>"Watari" Nodded L. A tiny smile crept up his face.

Watari stepped aside to let L through. Once the door was firmly closed and locked, the two men stared at eachother.  
>"How are you, L?" asked Watari.<br>L merely nodded before replying "Where is he?"  
>Watari's smiled grew slightly. He pointed weakly to the living room. L turned away from him, and walked to the direction Watari's finger had pointed. He stepped in and stood still for moment and stared.<p>

In the corner of the living room was a boy, a boy that seemed so much like L, but yet so different. He had bags under his eyes like L, and his face held an expression of great concentration, much like the great detectives. He chewed his thumb absent mindedly like L and his posture was similar, maybe slightly straighter. He was so much like L, But, so different…  
>His hair was light blonde, so light it was white and he was growth was limited, unlike the raven haired 6ft detective. His face was round and his skin, though still deathly pale, looked healthier then L's.<p>

"Nate." spoke L, almost as if it was a demand. He walked over to the boy and towered over him.  
>The boy, who had peacefully been stacking DVD and video cassette cases on top of each other while biting his small thumb, peered up at the raven haired man. L crouched down to Nate. He cupped his hand round the white-haired boys cheek, his thumb stroking it softly.<br>"Miss me?" He asked, his face emotionless.  
>"Yes... da-Dad-dy..." nodded Nate.<br>L stood up, his body slouching as always. Nate, who's age could of ranged from 7 all the way to 13 with such a baby yet wise face, reached his arms up towards L. L giggled slightly, and bent down and picked up his son. He held him close. L felt like a bad father. He left his son in orphanage so he could work on his cases. Was a job really more important than his son? His job meant he could save so many people, but nature had intended I'm too look after only two people- Himself and Nate. He had tried to balance it out in a way, have Watari look after Nate in the orphanage and give him a name to hide under- 'Near', a name given to him out of sarcasm. The young boy wasn't a fan on socializing, and much more preferred his own company, that fact with the acceptation of his father's. But now, L was doing the right thing as a parent.

Although he was terrified that Nate might get hurt or worse, murdered, he couldn't leave him there any longer. He had to take him with him this time.

"Nate, go pack. You're coming with me" Ordered L, setting the boy down.  
>Nate gave his mysterious father a quizzical look, before running upstairs to pack.<p>

"Are you sure you want to put him in this danger?" Asked a worried Watari.  
>L grunted, keeping his back to him. "As long as he's with me, he isn't in danger"<br>Watari nodded, knowing going against the word of L's was pointless. He could trust L. When L stated something like that, he meant it. He would protect Near with his life. Maybe Near was the only one single life L would protect with more than his own - but his employees' lives as well. Not to say the employees wouldn't do it by choice, as Near being known as the next L, with Mello as a possible second option, Near's life was as important as his father's. Though, they didn't know the great detective and his possible successor were related, let alone father and son, but it was better that way, Near was safer that way.  
>"Watari" L spoke suddenly, making the old man jump with shock. "I want Near's removal from this establishment to be kept under our knowledge only, that and the force working for us. Plus, the removal should go undetected, so I wish for you to make sure no one will be coming to Wammy's for the next 3 weeks for safety. Maybe longer might be appropriate."<br>Watari nodded in agreement.  
>"I also wish for all of Near's documents and records to be handed over to me at once as to keep him from having any connection to the orphanage."<br>"I shall bring them to you now" Replied the old man, turning to the door to collect them  
>"And Watari…" L called. Watari turned back round "Wrap them up, I don't want anything to be obvious" L smiled slightly.<br>As Watari left, the thumping sound of small feet on a wooden stair case echoed in the building. Seconds later, Near appeared in front of L, holding two suitcases.  
>"Good" L nodded at the snowy haired boy.<br>Watari appeared with a package containing Near's records and details and handed them to the detective.  
>"I would like to thank you Watari. You have done more than enough for me over these bleak years." L said kindly.<br>"It's my job my dear L" smiled Watari.  
>"I can tell you do out of the kindness of your heart, and less for the reason of your job. Your job doesn't ask you to do favours." L smiled back.<br>"yes. Thank you Watari" Near smiled ever so slightly, but kept his eyes on his feet.  
>The three said there good byes, before the secret father and son left the building, and head out side to the car driven by one of L's employees.<br>"Matsuda, I trust you that you will not let your stupidity come in the way of keeping this whole situation a secret?" L asked the drive as he got in the car.  
>Matsuda scowled and gripped his steering wheel.<br>"You can count on me L. I will not let this slip to anyone I promise on my life and my job." Matsuda said through gritted teeth.  
>"If you trusted yourself with keeping this, then why would you have to threaten your job?" Asked L.<br>Matsuda sighed but said nothing, before driving off.

_  
>It just came to my head. I might do a sequal, and if I do I'll edit this with a link to it.<br>Please comment!


	2. Preview of Sequal: TRAITOR

"Your ways of investigation are unexceptable and often unhuman. You should be pleased that I haven't order Watari to send you to a prison cell..."  
>"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, LAWLIET! You're over bloody reaction!" Yelled Mello in his solitudas room.<p>

Mello had fallen. The mafia had fallen. L's team had taken them as soon as they worked out their location. While the rest of the team were sent straight to jail with out trial, Mello and his red-head accomplice Matt were locked up in mysterious cells - cameras watching their every move. Well, that is if they could move. Matt was given a bit more freedom then Mello, due to the fact that L believed that Matt might go abit crazy. Matt obviously couldn't play his video games or smoke a ciggarette when he was tied up. Althought Matt was in chains, he could movie his arms, hands, and fingers freely. With this acception, Matt immediatly decided to take advantage of L's somewhat good nature, and tried to undo his chains. Much to his misfortune, the chains and handcuffs were opened by a code- of which he didn't have obviously.  
>Mello was strapped secualy to the wheeling stretcher, blindfold tightly over his eyes.<br>"Stupid L..." Mello muttered.  
>"Pardon? I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch what you just said..." L said smuggly from the other side of the camera.<br>"Oh, uh, j-just a praise to Kami-sama..."

Meanwhile...

"Ryuuzaki..." came Siochiro's booming voice. "You might want to check out this news report."  
>L jumped quickly out of the swivel chair and dived on to the sofa, before making himself comfortable as the rest of the task force gathered round the screen with him.<br>"_...Beyond Birthday has escaped from prison and is on the run in Tokyo. Information about his escape has only JUST been released. It is thought that the murderous killer has been out of prison for at least 20 hours..."  
><em>"What...?" gasped Matsuda.  
>The task force watched in shock, accept their leading L, who watched the report with much interest rather then shock.<br>_"It is suspected already that Beyond Birthday has started 'working' with the current infamous killer, Kira. Since around the time of Birthday's escape, the Kira murders seem to be going in a highly noticeable pattern..."  
><em>"How intriguing" mumbled L, switching of the tv.  
>"Ryuuzaki-"<br>"I had known that he would manage to escape at some point Siochiro, though I will admite that I believed it wouldn't have been this early..."

'TRAITOR'_ will be uploaded in around the next 2-7 days! look out for it soon ..._


End file.
